ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Chronicles
Theme Song Ben 10, He's a Hero, and he wants to have fun, But when a superhero's needed, He's going on the run Ben 10, (Coding Sounds) When Ben is on the run, be sure to stay awake To see, The magic of the trix BEN 10!! Episodes 1. The Chronicles Of Ben 2. We Are Your Brothers 3. University Is down 4. Alien Greys (Episode) 5. Ultimate Shadow Fight 6. Ghost Showdown 7. Father And Son 8. Meet Rook The Second 9. Animo Killing Machine 10. Tyrant Of True Evil Part 1 Characters Heroes Present Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed *Azmuth *Derrick J. Wyatt *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Jerry **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday **Magister Arnux **Hobble **Lucy Mann **Magister Wes Green (retired) *Professor Paradox *Ester *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Blarney T. Hokestar *Argit *Fistina *Solid Plugg *Rad Dudesman *Ben 10,000 *Ben 23 *Jimmy Jones *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Chrono Spanner Past Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (60/61 years old) Recurring Characters *Galvans **Azmuth **Derrick J. Wyatt **Fergi *Plumbers **Jerry **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther *Mr. Baumann *Kevin Levin (12–14 years old) *Lucy Mann (11 years old) *Argit *Amalgam Kids Villains *Adwaita *Albedo **'Ultimate Albedo' *'Bad Ben' *'Benzarro' *'Captain Kork' *Charmcaster *Circus Freak Trio **Frightwig **Acid Breath **Thumbskull *'Collectimus' *Computron's Minions *'Corvo' *'Crüjo' *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo (Future) *Dr. Viktor *'Eighteight' *'Evil Bens' **''Bad Ben'' **''Benzarro'' **Eon ***Eon's Servants **''Other Evil Bens'' *'Fistrick' *Forever Knights **Joseph Chadwick **Sir Morton **Forever Ninja **'Twin Knights' *'Gorvan' *''Hex'' *'Hoodlum' *'Hulex' **'Hulex Colonel' **'Hulex Workers' *Incursean Empire **Milleous **Attea **'Dr. Psychobos' **Raff **'Major Glorff' **'Mutant To'kustars ' *'Khyber' **'Panuncian' ***'Ultimate Panuncian' *Kraab *'Krakken' *'Kraaho' **'Seebik' **'Lackno' *'Kuphulu' *'Lord Transyl' *'Malware' *Ma Vreedle *'Mechaneers' *Michael Morningstar *'Muroids' *'Nyancy Chan' *'Otto' *'Poltroon' *Pickaxe Aliens *'Punchinello' *'Looma Red Wind' *Psyphon *'Psyphon's Gang' **'Bouncers' **'Bubble Helmet' **Bug-Lite **'Liam' **Nightmarish Alien Prisoner **Piscciss Volann Prisoner **'Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk' **Thug **Thug **'Thunderpig' **'Tummyhead' *''Rojo'' *Sevenseven *Simian *Sixsix *Slix Vigma *''Suemungousaur'' *''Sunny'' *Sunder *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *'The Rooters' **'Proctor Servantis' **'Swift' **Phil **'Unnamed Rooter' *'The Vengers' **'Billy Billions' **Kangaroo Kommando **Captain Nemesis **'Mazuma' *Trumbipulor *Vilgax *'Violet Offenders' *Vreedle Brothers *Vulkanus *Will Harangue *Zombozo *Zs'Skayr Flashback Villains Edit *DNAlien *Dr. Animo *'Dr. Psychobos' *Eon *'Khyber' *'Zed' *'Otto' *'Malware' *Megawhatts *Phil *'Violet Offenders' *Kangaroo Kommando *Captain Nemesis Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *Blitzwolfer *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *''ChamAlien'' *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *''Fasttrack'' *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *''Jetray'' *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Feedback *Gravattack *Gutrot *Kickin Hawk *Molestache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout *Whampire Deefus' Aliens *Slapstrike *Unitaur *Swampfire *Whampire *Alien D *Ben 23 Aliens * **''Alien 23'' **''Big Bug'' **''Build-A-Guy'' **''Charcoal Man'' **''Copy Copy'' **''Dog-Nabbit'' **''Eye Guy (Dimension 23)'' **Electricyeti **''Fastcat'' **''Feedback (Dimension 23)'' **Freezelizard **''Giant-Manster'' **''Mr. Monkey'' **''Mr. Mucky'' **Rollaway **''Speedyquick'' **''Unknown Transylian'' **''Vomit Man'' ** Category:Series Category:TheRyderx1